


Love

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, POV Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Just a simple fabfiction





	Love

Harry is looking at me ...

I know what he wants and I also want the same thing but I just can't give him that

I know he loves Ginny and I love Hermione and we are happy together so why harry wants to change everything 

Sometimes when we were young we used to share kisses

But now we are with different people ... For god sakes he is dating my little sister

Still I can't able to control myself and sit next to him

He must have been waiting for this moment because soon he is all over me

Kissing me... His hands are all over my naked body

Yeah naked body

Last night we had sex... 

I know he will go back to Ginny again leave me heart broken but I just couldn't refuse him

He wanted me... And I will give myself and everything to him

Harry is lying with me... He is sleeping and saying my name like he is afraid I will leave him

Like that will ever happened

I will always stay with him 

Until the end

Love is different and difficult

And I love him

I also know he loves me too

We will stay together

Forever


End file.
